This invention relates to scissors used for cutting hair, and especially for scissors including means for cutting hair to a selected length.
Barbers, hairstylists and cosmetologists have been cutting hair for ages with scissors. The hair has to be cut to the proper length at different locations about the scalp in order to obtain the desired effect. In order to accomplish this it has been the frequent practice to hold the hair between the fingers and then cut off the top with a pair of scissors. There are many scars formed on the freehand when it is used to clamp the hair between the first three fingers, pull to length and then cut the protruding hair between the two fingers. A frequent practice is to use a comb to bring the hair to an upright position and grasp the hair between the comb teeth between the first and second fingers of the left hand, dispose of the comb and then cut the tops off the hairs that show between the fingers. In some cases the comb may be attached to the blade of the scissors such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,866 to Applegate. There the finger of the hand is still required to hold the hair in place when cutting it.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide modified scissors whereby hair can be cut at a selected length without holding it by use of comb or fingers.